


every death you take

by danthezijn



Series: one hale of a pair [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Master of Death Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter is Enarmoured, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski as Death, a mention of gore? not a lot, it's over quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “Do you make a habit of saying ominous things?”“I am an ominous thing.”





	every death you take

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up on thinking of titles that have meaning. take the awful puns instead.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

 

“Do you make a habit of saying ominous things?”

 

“I _am_ an ominous thing.”

 

And if that didn't send a shiver of pleasure down Peter's spine. Stiles just raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the dead body of the witch that had been plaguing the pack for the last two weeks in front of him.

 

The day before, McCall finally seemed to have had enough. They'd already given her a second chance, as per usual, but she kept going after children and sacrificing them to whatever God she believed in.

 

Peter hadn't been paying that much attention to the details. The only thing he was paying attention to was how Scott had immediately turned to Stiles as he said it. As if it was normal that Stiles would be able to take care of it. He'd figured Stiles was Scott’s left hand a while ago, but it seemed the rest of the pack was only now catching on.

 

The fallout was hilarious. The faces of everyone when they demanded “Why Stiles!?” and said boy and his brother only smiled even more so.

 

So, Peter had decided to follow Stiles. If the way Stiles kept looking his direction all the way to the witch was any indication, he'd definitely noticed.

 

The next few minutes were a blur. If Peter was honest with himself, which he always tried to be, it was because of the tantalizing smell and the way Stiles’ voice seemed to vibrate through his body were distracting him from paying attention. Stiles had intrigued him from the beginning, the moment he refused the bite. The fact that he was seemingly _more_ already just made him all the more irresistible.

 

Stiles’ voice turning that much darker snapped Peter out of his trance. “Your family will feel your death for years to come. Luc is waiting for you downstairs.” With that, he'd taken out what looked like a freaking scythe from somewhere and proceeded to chop off her head. Her screams and wails died with her, coating the clearing in silence.

 

Well, until Peter decided to break it with his question.

 

He watched Stiles pick up the head, snapping his fingers which magically started a fire that consumed the body. Once it burned up, not a trace of it was left.

 

Stiles threw the head in the air and caught it again with a maniacal grin on his face. The scythe disappeared from his other hand, which he then used to grab his cellphone.  Peter used this time to get into the clearing with Stiles. Scott picked up after the third ring.

 

_“You okay?”_

 

Grinning, Stiles answered, “It's done.”

 

Scott let out a sigh of relief from the other side of the line. Stiles snorted, turning to Peter.

 

“Peter might have seen me.”

 

The sigh he heard this time sounded fully exasperated.

 

_“You were going to tell him anyway, right? Might as well get it over with.”_

 

Stiles just hummed in response, not taking his eyes off of Peter. He just looked back, not even bothering to hide the awe on his face. Stiles deserved to know he was admired.

 

_“I can hear the sexual tension down the line, so I'm gonna hang up now. Thanks for taking care of it, Stiles.”_

 

As the beep replaced Scott's voice, Stiles slowly lowered his arm and put his phone away.

 

“I'm sure you have questions, Peter. Shoot.”

 

He didn't even have to think about it.

 

“What _are_ you?”

 

The smile he got was intoxicating. When Stiles threw the head at him, he almost forgot to catch it.

 

“What do you know about the Master of Death?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the second story of the day! i absolutely adore stiles and peter in any kind of (good) relationship. not sure where i'll go with them in this series yet, if i'll keep it platonic or make it romantic (although the way i wrote peter he's pretty much already planning on courting stiles. don't worry though: there will be more snark in the future. i also adore powerful stiles, so i combined them.
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
